Home based computer systems are fairly standard. Individuals utilize desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, and other types of wireless computerized devices. These devices connect to the internet usually through a router. Individuals can access information, data, or software applications through the internet connection. This information is stored on remote server computers and transmitted to the user's device in his house when he requests it. Software applications on the internet are normally executed on the server computer and the results are transmitted to the user's device through a network connection.
Internet based computing has many benefits. Information is stored on multiple servers, sometimes in separate locations. This provides redundancy, allowing information to be decentralized. If one computer in the network fails then others are there to replace it. The computer nodes are connected together so that data can flow freely from one node to another. The data can flow in any direction to any number of nodes on its way to it destination. Internet based computing has many limitations though. In exchange for redundancy and ease of use, a user is giving up ease of access and can lose control of personal and sensitive information to third parties. For instance, if a user completely loses connection to the internet through a failure by an internet service provider, the user cannot access the information stored online. In addition, there is no guarantee that third parties who own and store information on their services will keep the user's information secure. Hackers may be able to penetrate firewalls established by these offsite storage companies. In addition, the companies themselves may use the information stored on their servers and owned by the user in a manner which the user may not find acceptable.
What is needed is a computer architecture and method of use which provides the redundancy and elasticity of internet computing but is in the full access and control of a user, in the home of the user.